


That One Captain America Beach Episode

by prince_dejah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_dejah/pseuds/prince_dejah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cap gang goes to Coney Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Captain America Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> b/c i really like summer and beaches and these poor guys never catch a break. hope u enjoy it!

“What do you mean you’re bored, you fight aliens and jump off motorcycles for a living, how can you be bored?” Bucky asks incredulously, not believing Steve for a single minute.

“If you do it all the time, it gets pretty boring,” Steve mumbles, rolling over in the bed, burying his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

The overhead fan blows cool air in slow circles, making the heat slightly more bearable. The air conditioning had busted during the night, probably due to the shitty wiring throughout their shitty apartment, and they are both too lazy to call the power company. Early morning sunlight filters through faded white blinds, making parallel lines across light blue sheets that are tossed off and balled up in the end of the bed. They can hear the hum of the rush hour traffic two stories below, far enough away that the distinction between car honks and sirens blur together. Bucky is stretched lazily across the mattress, one arm behind his head, the other stroking Steve’s head. They’ve both stripped down to their underwear as the late-August heat bears down and a smile tugs at Bucky’s lips as he remembers that the American flag-printed boxers that Steve’s wearing are the ones he bought for him as a joke.

“God, you are one hard guy to please,” Bucky laughs. “You know how bad you wanted this as a kid? Punching bad guys and saving the world, that was all you ever talked about when you were a squirt, and now you’ve got it! But nooooo,” he says, ruffling Steve’s hair. “Captain America’s boooored.”

Steve grumbles something in reply but it comes out muffled since his face is pressed against Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’re gonna have to repeat that, this old man can’t hear worth a damn,” Bucky replies.

Steve groans and lifts his face, flipping over and resting his head back on Bucky’s shoulder. “I said, I do love my job-”

Bucky snorts which earns him a glare from Steve.

“I do, I really do,” Steve continues, ignoring Bucky’s chuckles. “But it can get sort of repetitive...not to mention tiring, y’know, the world always in jeopardy even when you thought you’ve fixed it, and sometimes, I just want to…. oh I don’t know, never mind this is stupid.”

“No, it’s not,” Bucky says, now being a little more serious, looking at Steve in the eyes. “C’mon, Stevie, what’re you thinking?”

“Well,” Steve starts, avoiding Bucky’s stare. “This is going to sound so ridiculous,” he mutters to himself, blushing. “Never mind, Let’s just go get breakfast and forget that I said anything, I’ll call-”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky moves to elbow Steve in the gut, which makes him cry out with a loud grunt, and he instinctively punches Bucky but Bucky is prepared and he simply dodges it, grabbing both of Steve’s wrists, and pushes him down onto the mattress and pillows, pinning him there. He hangs over Steve, a smug smile tugging at his lips, and his hair falling in Steve’s face since they’re practically nose to nose.

“I’ve got you, Captain,” Bucky purrs as he leans closer in. “Now, talk.”

Steve tries to push Bucky off, but he’s got him stuck. Laughing, he sighs in defeat and leans back against the mattress. “Alright, you’ve got me, Sergeant. I’ll talk.”

“Good,” Bucky chirps, leaning in and plopping a quick kiss on Steve’s pretty pink lips before letting Steve go. Steve props himself up on a few pillows, and Bucky simply lays his head on his chest, trailing his cold metal thumb up and down Steve’s arm.“Otherwise, I’d have to make you talk.”

Now it’s Steve’s turn to roll his eyes. “Well, I was thinking, after everything that we’ve gone through, dealing with Crossbones and Thanos, I think-”

“Don’t forget the Skrull attack last week,” Bucky added.

“Exactly my point,” Steve sighs and runs his fingers through Bucky’s messy hair. “I think, well only if we want to, I mean it’s for the benefit of the team, really, we need a mental health day after all-”

“Steve…”Bucky starts, getting annoyed that he keeps dancing around what he’s actually trying to say.

“What I’m saying is, we need a vacation,” Steve finally spits out. “Well, a vacation day, it doesn’t necessarily have to be an entire vacation, that would be too long maybe just-”

“FUCK YEAH!” Bucky hollers, immediately pushing off of Steve’s chest and jumping off the bed in excitement, doing a little dance that involved mostly his fists pumping the air. After a few seconds of Steve laughing, Bucky pounces back onto the bed, and kisses Steve again and Steve keeps laughing and they pull into each other, their kisses light and bouncy.

“Okay, so you definitely you want to do this?” Steve asks in between trying to kiss Bucky and trying to breathe.

“God, yes,” Bucky whispers, kissing harder and heavier now. “We need a break.”

Steve can’t find any reason to disagree.

 

* * *

                                   

“Can’t we turn it down just a smidge? I’m dying, I’m right next to the speaker,” Sam complains, rubbing his ear.

“Sorry, but the driver gets to pick the music AND how loud she gets to play it,” Natasha replies between chewing her green gum.

“I mean I like listening to Beyonce as much as the next respectable human being, but I might blow out my eardrums in the process,” Sam continues to which Natasha simply laughs.

“C’mon, Sam, it’s a roadtrip, you’re supposed to play music this obnoxious! Get hip!” Steve says from the back seat, or rather shouts since “Partition” is actually pretty loud.

“I feel like I aged 75 more years just by hearing you say that,” Bucky groans under his breath so not even Steve, who is sitting in the backseat with him, can hear it. But he does anyways and simply flashes Bucky a cocky grin, and punches Bucky playfully who leans over kicks Steve.

“Settle down there, boys,” Natasha taunts, adjusting the mirror before sliding on her sunglasses. “Don’t make me pull over.”

Steve laughs as they cruise along the highway, the wind blowing against Natasha’s black Challenger and against their faces. He can’t believe it, they’re finally getting a break.

Steve had immediately called Sam to see what he was up to, and luckily he had just finished a training course with other PTSD counselors in downtown Manhattan. He of course, was more than thrilled to spend the day goofing off at the beach. Bucky had called Natasha and was sort of surprised when Maria Hill had groggily answered her phone. When he asked where Natasha was, she let out a snort, and then there was some commotion on the other end and Bucky waited while he heard laughing and whispers in hushed, pleading tones. Finally, Natasha came to the phone and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. Bucky didn’t try to ask whatever it was, it wasn’t his business, he just simply asked if she was free to go with them to Coney Island for the day. She told him to hold on, put the phone down, and Bucky waited, rolling his eyes. Eventually she came back on and told him that she’d pick them up in a couple of hours.

Steve and Bucky packed a huge picnic lunch with plenty of chips, beer, and sandwiches, and even hot dogs to roast later in the evening. They threw on their swim trunks and pulled T-shirts on, Steve wearing a Dodgers one and Bucky wearing a Queen one, a band that he had recently got into. Going over a list he had written out, Bucky was making sure they had everything, when Steve yelled from the hallway that Natasha was down out front. Bucky was still checking their bags, trying to see if they had missed anything, when Steve came bounding back into the kitchen, scooped the bags up in one arm, and Bucky in the other, despite his loud protests that he hadn’t finished going over the list. They flew down the five flights of stairs through the rickety old elevator after locking up their apartment and were met with bright, hot sunshine that reflected off of Natasha’s car. She beeped twice and they raced over, throwing their bags in the trunk, and laughing, they hopped into the back, where Sam and Nat greeted them with expectant smiles. Nat didn’t start driving right away, instead they were all looking at each other, until they broke into a fit of laughter, not believing they were actually taking a break. Sam let out a holler and with some high fives, they were on their way to the beach.

The top is down and Steve starts to smell the saltiness of the seabreeze, something he hadn’t realized he had missed. He sighs and looks around at his friends, Natasha bobbing her head to the beat and belting out lyrics, sounding pretty damn good, and Sam laughing and trying to sing along, sounding pretty damn awful. Then there’s Bucky, simply smiling and looking out onto the ocean, the early afternoon sun making his face seem to glow. His hair, now a little longer than the bottom of his ears, blows gently around his face. A piece whips into his eyes as they make a sharp turn and Steve laughs, leans over, and tucks it behind Bucky’s ear.

“Always saving me from the most dangerous of perils,” Bucky snorts and plants a sloppy kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“That’s my job, isn’t it?” Steve replies, returning the kiss.

“I thought you were on break...” Bucky taunts, raising his eyebrows.

“There’s no break from saving you from everything,” Steve leans in to which Bucky just swats at him. “It’s a job that never ends, yet I do what I can.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Says the idiot who literally does the dictionary-definition of stupid shit every day.”

“Buck, you’re not stupid shit,” Steve says, making his eyes seem large and innocent. “And I do you every day.”

“ Oh my god, you’re so fucking disgusting!!” Bucky hollers, punching him in the shoulder and kicking him in the knee which is about all he can do when they’re both sitting with seatbelts on.

“Oh my god, you guys are so annoying!” Sam chides, reaching for a bag of chips near the gear shift. “Nat, isn’t there an eject button we can press to get these two losers the hell out of the car?”

“Actually…”she says thoughtfully. “There is one up on the dashboard.”

Sam makes a dramatic move towards Nat’s side on the dashboard, raising his eyebrows to see what kind of reaction he would get.

“We should save that for later Sam,” Nat remarks before he can even reach her side. “We might get free stuff if we let people know we’re friends with Captain America.”

Sam gives a pouty sigh and leans back, looking over his shoulder at Bucky, who is still kicking Steve, and Steve, who is still cackling. “Alright, she saved y’all this time, but if any of you get on my nerves on the way back, we’ll have all the free shit we need, so no one’s ass is safe from breaking through the atmosphere, capisce?”

The pair stops momentarily and they both give Sam a solemn salute before breaking out into snorts.

Sam turns back to face the front, mumbling sarcastic comments under his breath as he munches on chips. “Captain America and the Winter Soldier finally reunited after decades of separation and they continue to be gay as fuck with the combined maturity of a toddler.”

 

* * *

 

To say that Coney Island is crowded would be a nice understatement. It is crawling, swarming, and practically seeping with old folks, teenagers, parents, and dozens upon dozens of wide eyed kids. Though Steve thought Natasha was going to blow someone’s head off in the chaotic parking lot, they manage to find a spot, not too far from the beach. They park, and Steve gets out of the car and stretches, his muscles aching after being in the back for a couple of hours. The rest follow suit, helping to grab coolers and towels, though Natasha lingers for a few moments, silently smiling to herself as she looks at her phone, whipping out a quick text.

“How’s Clint doing?” Bucky asks as they walk towards the steps down to the beach, stopping a few times to push past people.

Natasha throws him a look. “I don’t always talk to him y’know, I’ve got my own social life.”

“Right,” Bucky continues. “So, how’s he doing?”

Nat sighs in defeat but then flashes a wicked grin. “He’s housing the twins again.”

Bucky lets out a howl of laughter. “Ohmygod, you can’t be serious? This is like the third time in a month!”

“Well, apparently Pietro keeps ‘accidentally’ setting their apartment on fire while trying to make dinner.” Natasha says, sliding off her sandals now that they’ve reached the sand. “Poor Wanda has put most of them out, because you know Pietro, he’ll just panic and run to dump water on it, which makes it, like, 50 times worse since it’s usually a grease fire.”

“You think he’s doing this on purpose just to hang out with Clint and the family?” Bucky asks. “I mean, it’s kind of elaborate, even for him.”

Natasha just shrugs. “Honestly I’m not sure. On one hand, it’s completely plausible. Clint’s always telling the twins that they can visit any time they want, but they’re sort of shy, I guess, I don’t really know. On the other hand, Pietro is a grade-A dumbass so it’s completely possible that he offers to make dinner and then everything goes to hell in a handbasket.”

They both let out snorts of laughter, imagining a panicked Pietro and a calm, collected Wanda and a very tired Clint.

Sam and Steve are already way ahead and have staked out a spot amid hundreds of other beach goers, throwing down their towels and bags. They spread out a huge blanket that they have to sort of squish in between a family with screaming kids and a younger couple and two older guys reading, but they manage to unpack everything.

Sam finds the sunscreen and squirts Steve with it to which he lets out a yell and kicks sand in his direction that only makes Sam laugh even more.

“Aw, c’mon guys, we’ve only got one bottle,” Bucky gripes.

Sam mimics Bucky’s complaining to which he only rolls his eyes and flips Sam off. Sam laughs and yanks off his shirt, slathering himself in sunscreen.

“Jesus,” Bucky gasps. Steve follows suit.

“What?” Sam throws them a weird look. He stands awkwardly, unsure of what they’re gaping at.

“They’re just admiring the goods, Sammy.” Natasha says, gesturing to his dark chiseled abs and arms.

Sam laughs, and scratches the back of his neck as a blush creeps onto his cheeks.

“You look fantastic. Like where the hell do you work out?” Bucky asks. “Sign me the fuck up.”

“Me too,” Steve says. “I mean I’ve got serum that helps but wow, you look so great!”

“I’d tap that...” Bucky mumbles. Steve rolls his eyes and punches him. “ _IF_ I wasn’t already with a hottie, god Steve you didn’t let me finish!” he finishes, cackling.

The three of them finish putting on sunscreen and Bucky pretends to be blinded as Nat takes off her sundress, revealing her black bikini that contrasts with her extremely pale skin. She calls him something insulting in Russian as she puts two layers of sunscreen on.

“You look terrible in that bikini, Romanoff.” Steve remarks as he kicks off his flip flops.

She flashes him a grin, remembering their conversation in the hospital a long while ago. Natasha doesn’t particularly like going to beaches, things are loud and crowded, she isn’t really built for the heat, and she feels too exposed sometimes. But she does feel fucking great in bikini, there’s a lot of movement that her normal clothes don’t allow her to have, and she loves how strong her body looks, especially her arms and thighs.

“Let’s go!” Sam hollers as he jogs to the shore line, dodging several other beach goers. But he stops before he reaches the water, and dips a toe in, letting out a small cry of protest and jumps back.

“Water too cold?” Nat asks, walking up.

Sam nods. “Eesh, you think it’d be warmer, it’s August!”

“Outta the way! We’ve got a  Bucky-bomb coming through!” Steve yelled who has Bucky slung across one shoulder.

Bucky is loudly protesting, mostly yelling obscenities and pounding his fists across Steve’s back. Steve simply ignores him, made a beeline for the shore and tosses Bucky into the shallow waves where he lands with a huge splash and a huge “FUCK!”

Steve just stands there laughing as Bucky drags himself up from the water, his wet hair clinging to his angry face, giving him the appearance of Samara from _The Ring_. Suddenly Bucky is smacked by another wave and he disappears into the foaming surf.

“Uh, Steve, he can swim right?” Sam asks nervously looking for Bucky.

“Yeah, we learned together one summer” Steve replies, nonchalantly moving to get his feet in the water.“He’s just messing with us.”

“Are you sure about that?” Sam continues, his eyes scanning the water. “He ain’t popping up.”

Steve’s face immediately clouds over with worry. He starts to go in deeper, frantically splashing the water as if moving it will help him find Bucky.

“GOT YOU, STEVIE!” Bucky screams as he flies up with an incoming wave, smacking into Steve and grabbing his waist which promptly pulls him under. They both resurface as the wave passes, Steve gasping for air and Bucky laughing his head off.

“God, I couldn’t even see that bastard!” Sam laughs, obviously relieved.

“Really? But he wasn’t even attempting to be stealthy,” Natasha chides. “I saw him from right here.”

“Of course you did,” Sam sighs. “Super-spies, I swear to god….”

They both start to move towards the water, Natasha quickly dives under the waves and gliding easily in the water while Sam gets in slowly, letting out the occasional yelp as the cold water hits his body. Steve and Bucky continue to go at each other’s throats a little further out.

“You jerk!” Steve yells, trying to dunk Bucky’s head under.

“Punk!” Bucky yells back, dodging Steve and sticking his tongue out.

Natasha swims up by them and spits water out at Bucky while kicking water at Steve. They both turn to splash her but she’s disappeared under another wave. Sam has finally made it to wear they’re grouped but he hasn’t gotten his head under, refusing to get completely wet.

“Ooooo, let’s play chicken!” Bucky says as he swims around Steve.

“I don’t know, Buck,” Steve replies hesitantly as he jumps over a wave. “The water’s kinda intense today.”

“C’mon, you old fossil.” Natasha says, suddenly reappearing by Bucky. “It’ll be fun. James and I will be on one team and you and Sam can be on the other. Unless you’re scared that we’ll beat your asses.”

“Us scared?” Sam scoffs, slapping Steve on the shoulder. “We ain’t afraid of a bunch of….highly trained….very fit….deadly….assassins, okay maybe we should switch the teams up a little bit.”

“Where’s your faith? We’ll be just fine, we already make the best team,” Steve smiles. “Now hop up on my back.”

"Yeah, alright," Sam grins and clambers up onto Steve. “We sure as hell do make the best team.”

“I thought we made the best team,” Bucky pouts as he climbs onto Natasha’s shoulders.

“Oh, god, be romantic on your own time, James.” Natasha says, rolling her eyes.

The game actually lasts for a while, with Bucky trying to push Sam but Steve moving the pair so that they easily dodge Bucky’s punches. Both Sam and Bucky get a few good shoves in and Bucky is even close to completely falling off at one point to which Sam laughs. Then Natasha unleashes a powerful kick (while still staying utterly balanced) to Steve’s knee and with a surprised yell, both Sam and Steve tumble into the surf.

“HA!” Bucky screams in triumph. “Take that you losers!! Gimme five, _zvyozdochka_!”

Nat gives a little smirk and high fives a cackling Bucky. “Now get off,” she says as she drops her hands from his legs and shoves him off her shoulders.

“Urp-!” Bucky yelps as he also falls into the water.

Sam and Steve finally emerge from the water, sputtering and spitting out saltwater, and Bucky’s soon to follow.

“Well played, Romanoff,” Steve says, pushing his wet hair back. “Well played.”

Natasha takes a little mock bow. “I do my best, Captain.”

“I’m just glad I wasn’t the one who got kicked in the knee, eesh.” Sam remarks.

“Actually, I didn’t really feel it, it just caught me off guard,” Steve says, shrugging.

Sam looks at him with an annoyed bitch face. “Right. Super Serum.”

Steve smiles and shrugs again.

“Well boys, I’m all watered out,” Natasha says, as she starts to head for the shore. “And I’ve got a date with a towel and a book.”

“Sounds good to me!” Sam says, following her. “Whatcha reading?”

“ _Othello_.”

“You’re into Shakespeare? Me too! Well ok, I’ve only read _Julius Caesar_ back in college but I liked that one!”

Natasha smiles and they continue to chat as they continue to their spot on the crowded beach.

“Well, it does seem that we are alone now, my good Captain,” Bucky says softly as he leans into Steve. “Got any plans?”

Steve leans in closer and now they’re chest to chest in the middle of the ocean, Steve’s hand cradling Bucky’s jaw line. “I’ve only got one thing on my mind,” he says quietly.

“And what’s that?” Bucky asks breathlessly.

“To get some fucking payback on that rollercoaster from hell.” Steve whispers.

Bucky’s eyes go wide. “Oh no, no, no, noooo.”

“Oh yes!” Steve grins. “I’ve been waiting ninety years to get you back for that time you made me throw up on the Cyclone.”

“Damnit, Stevie, can’t you let go of a grudge? And you're the one who wanted to go so fucking bad!” Bucky pleads. “You know that we’re all older now and will probably have an aneurysm.”

“We’ll be fine! And holding grudges is fun!” Steve says, grabbing Bucky’s hand, and leading him to the shore.  

They make their way to the boardwalk after picking up their shirts and wallets, with Bucky complaining the whole way.

The boardwalk is crammed with all sorts of twirling, flashing, loud rides with some that look like they haven’t be fixed in years and others that look brand new. People pour from all over, on rollerskates, bikes, on foot, on skateboards, and one old woman on a unicycle. Bucky and Steve are kids once again, their eyes wide and glistening as they take in the sights. Things are blinking and colorful and neon and full of artificial life. Vendors shout things and there’s screams and laughs coming from people on the rides, and carnival music blaring, and the smell of sea salt and cotton candy in the breeze.

Bucky drags Steve over to a water gun booth where he easily takes down all of the toy targets, and with a big grin, presents Steve with an even bigger stuffed teddy bear, They split some cotton candy, making moustaches out of it and laughing at each other and kissing each other’s sweet mouth. They get a little too into it and a park worker awkwardly asks them to tone it down, this is a family area. Steve respectfully tells the woman  that he has waited decades to kiss this man, and promises that they will try their best to control themselves. The worker walks away, muttering about how crazy these young people are today and Bucky laughs and kisses Steve again.

They ride the carousel together, both crammed onto an elephant, watching the world lazily spin by. They try the drop tower but after one go, Bucky swears that he’ll throw up on Steve. They finally make it to the Cyclone and much to Steve’s surprise, it’s not as bad as he remembers. But he and Bucky still scream at every quick twist and turn and drop, letting their hands fly up as they zoom past on the rickety wooden tracks.

“Wow,” Steve exclaims as they head out of the roller coaster car and back onto the boardwalk. “That was...that was great.”

Bucky tosses him a smirk. “That’s definitely not what you said last time.”

“Oh really?” Steve asks, putting his hands on his hips. “What exactly did I say?”

“You didn’t say anything except, if my memory serves me well, ‘Fuck you, Barnes’ and then you threw up all over the ground.”

Steve lets out a laugh. “That’s only cause you were making fun of me. But you weren’t too far behind either, if my memory serves me well, you puked up as soon as you saw my upchucked lunch.”

Then both of them are laughing, slapping each other on the back as they remembered that ride so long ago. And it feels good, it feels so very good to be at ease, to be laughing and smiling. Steve sighs in relief and takes Bucky’s hand. Bucky’s cool metal fingers interlace with Steve’s warm ones and they walk hand in hand down the boardwalk.

The sun is dipping into the ocean now, the sky the palest of purples. Most beachgoers have packed up and headed home or back to their hotel rooms, only a small fraction of people remain. The neon lights burn a little brighter yet the noises become a little more muted, it’s like an over saturated silent film.

Steve buys them two scoops of plain chocolate ice cream in a sugar cone which they eat together, walking back down the boardwalk. They laugh as ice cream dribbles down Steve’s chin and Bucky rolls his eyes and wipes it away with a finger. Soon they make it to the beach where it's a lot less crowded then it had been a few hours ago.

Eventually they reach their spot where they see Sam sitting with Nat curled up against him, her head in his lap, his fingers playing with her hair.

Sam looks over at Bucky and Steve as they approach and immediately drops his hand. “Guys, I think I fucked up real bad,” he whispers.

Steve’s brow immediately furrows. “What happened, Sam?”

“Well, see, I started talking about my records and stuff and Nat seemed interested at first and then she sorta-she sorta...well she fell asleep!” Sam sighs and shakes his head. “I can’t believe I was that boring…”

Bucky chuckles.

Sam throws him a look. “Oh, you think is real funny, don’t you Barnes?”

Bucky shakes his head. “No, Sammy, you got it all wrong. You’re not boring, well not to Nat at least-”

“Anyways!” Sam exclaims, rolls his eyes.

“Anyways,” Bucky continues. “I know Nat’s had a rough week and she’s pretty tired. But she has trouble sleeping sometimes….y’know with all the shit we’ve been through...so for her to fall asleep in your lap. That means she feels safe around you, that means she likes you, trusts you.”

Sam’s eyes widened as he finally understood. “Oh wow.”

Bucky nods. “Uh-huh.”

“Oh, wow, okay that-that wow... that means a lot,” Sam quietly sputters.

“Y’know we all feel the same way about you, Sam,” Bucky says.

Steve reaffirms with a nod. “We really do.”

Sam smiles to himself not meeting anyone’s eyes, he looks down at Nat who is still sound asleep. It looks like he’s about to let tears fall but he brushes it off. “Aw, c’mon you saps,” he laughs. “You don’t mean that, you cheesy bastards,”

“Eh, you’re right, we don’t.” Bucky smiles, shrugging,

Sam laughs again. “Get outta here, go make out or something and come back when you get a better personality!”

Steve and Bucky both laugh and they take each other’s hands again and walk a little down towards the edge of the beach. They both plop down in the now cool sand and watch the sun set. They don’t say much, being in each other’s company is enough.The only sound that fills the air is the ocean waves continue to gently wash up against the shore. The sun beams its last light and the stars shine their first.

Bucky rests his head on Steve’s shoulders. Steve kisses his forehead.

"Y'know, Stevie," Bucky says quietly. "You come up with some pretty damn good ideas."

Steve smiles and they stay like that for quiet a while, together,  just watching the tide flow in and out. 

 

 **  
**  



End file.
